Seagorath
also known as Seagoras, was a fictional kaiju from the tokusatsu TV series, The Return Of Ultraman. Seagorath appeared in episodes 13, 14, and 37. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 52,000 t *Origin: West Irian Islands waters History The Return Of Ultraman Appearing late one night with his mate, the two monsters Seagorath and Seamons attacked a ship full of diamonds and gems by using their weather-controlling powers. After attacking, they disappeared beneath the waves. Later on Seamons was having some trouble on land as she was confronted by MAT, and so she called out to her mate. Seagorath heard the call and emerged from the bottom of the ocean to aid her. Using his own weather control powers, Seagorath created a Tsunami hundreds of feet tall and directed it towards Japan. Hideki Go transformed into Ultraman Jack then created an Ultra Barrier and successfully repelled the tsunami back at Seagorath subduing the monster, but lost most of his energy in the process. Seamons easily knocked around Jack, forcing him to leave. MAT then realized that Seamons and Seagorath are trying to mate and use the diamonds for preparation. Later that day, Seamons was attacked again, this time by Japan's SDF. Seagorath soon appeared himself hearing Seamons call again and both mates used their powers to create a tornado to eliminate the SDF. To ensure they wouldn't attack his mate again, Seagorath stayed with his mate on dry land and the two began their mating process. The next day, Ultraman Jack returned to battle once again but he had a very difficult time dealing with both Seamons and Seagorath and their combined weather controlling powers. Luckily, a newly-tested Laser Gun SP-70 was created by MAT and fired at Seagorath's massive horn, successfully destroying it. Without their advantage of Seagorath's weather control, both mates retreated back into the ocean. Revival Many months later, Alien Nackle revived both Seagorath and Bemstar to test Jack's strength in battle. Seagorath created another gigantic Tsunami, but like before Jack used his Ultra Barrier to repel the wave, and then proceeded to fight Seagorath. He then fired his Specium Ray, destroying Seagorath's horn. It is assumed that this killed Seagorath as he was never seen again as Bemstar suddenly appeared to fight Jack. Trivia *What exactly happened to Seagorath after his first fight with Ultraman Jack is a mystery, it is assumed he died as he was "revived" by Alien Nackle along with Bemstar, however this is only displayed as Stock Footage from their previous episode appearances. *While not appearing in the series himself, a silhouette of Seagorath is seen in the opening of the following series Ultraman Ace. *Seagorath was originally going to appear in the series, Ultraman Ace, but for some reason was replaced by Muruchi instead. *Seagorath's head and horn were used to form the chimera monster, Tyrant. *Seagorath, & Seamons were seen in flashbacks of Episode 14 of The Return of Ultraman in Episode 34 of Ultraman Leo. *Seagorath can be seen as one of the fingers on Beryudora's right hand. *Seagorath's roar would later be modified for the Ultraman 80 monster, Ho. *His appearence in Return of Ultraman was referenced by Ultraman Taro in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 12 as the monster that makes up Tyrant's head and horn *It is stated in a Japanese magazine at the time, that both Seagorath and Seamons returned to the ocean floor and had a few children called Minigoras. Ultraman Ginga Seagorath was a combatant of the Dark Spark War until he was turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. He was first seen in the special as a Spark Doll in Alien Icarus's left hand. After stealing the rest of the Spark Dolls from Misuzu Isurugi, Seagorath, along with Red King, Barabas, Bemstar, Hanzagiran, and King Crab, was dark lived by Alien Icarus along with himself to form Tyrant. When Tyrant was defeated by Hikaru Raido as Ultraman Tiga and Tomoya Ichijouji as Jean-nine, all of the monsters, including Seagoras, were turned back into Spark Dolls and were then collected by Hikaru and his friends. In episode 7 of the series, he along with many other monster are seen cheering Ultraman Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *In the special Ginga the Live! Seagorath along with the other Tyrant monsters (except Alien Icarus) help to host along with Gomora and Alien Godola Powers and Weapons *Weather Control: With the use of his horn, Seagorath is capable of controlling and manipulating the weather. He can kick up fierce storms and hurricanes and also create deadly tidal waves. When in the area of his mate, Seamons, this power is increased to the point where they can both devastate entire cities in mere minutes, creating tsunamis, tornadoes, sand and lightning storms, huricanes, etc. *Horn Energy Lightning Bolts: Seagorath can fire a powerful, shocking beam-like bolt of electrical energy released from his nasal horn. This horn lightning bolt can both shock foes and create explosions. *Adept Swimmer: Seagorath can swim at 98 knots. *Howl: Whenever Seamons emits her help howl, Seagorath emits his respond howl to remind Seamons he's coming. Seagorath Adept Swimmer.png|Adept Swimmer Spark Doll Red King became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. His Spark Doll fell to Mt. Furuboshi in the Ultraman Ginga Theater Special along with all of the other Spark Dolls that make up Tyrant. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages This Spark Doll has been used on by one alien: *In the Theater Special, Alien Icarus DarkLived Red King, all of the other Spark Dolls that make up Tyrant and himself to form Tyrant. All of the Spark Dolls were turned back to normal after Alien Icarus lost against Hikaru Raido, who UltraLived into Ultraman Tiga, and Tomoya Ichijouji, inside Jean-nine, with a combination of Tiga throwing Tyrant's energized dart right back at him and Jean-nine performing Jean Star Dust on him. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Seagorath's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to it's original form and departed Earth to return home. Toy Release Infomation Seagorath was released 2 times in the Ultra Monster Series. Both having the same design and color one has a yellow belly and the other has a orange belly and both have yellow horns insted of white and have a great texture. He has 4 points of articulation. In 2013 he is released as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series. He has a more colored yellow belly, lighter in color and has a smoother texture and a white horn. He also has 2 points of articulation and is #16 in the series. Seagoras toys.jpg|Seagoras's seagoras Spark doll.jpg|Seagoras Spark Doll Gallery Seagoras.png Seagoras-0.png Seagorath Seamons.png Seagorath_and_Seamons.jpg|Seagorath and Seamons seagoras and seamons.jpg another seagoras.jpg Seagorath 1.png WAYAAH.jpg|Ultraman Jack fighting Seagoras. Seagorathh.png seagoras suit.jpg|Seagorath suit Seabozuseagorasdodongoartwork.png|Art work featuring Seagorath Seagorath_Suit.jpg|The Making of Seagorath Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Tyrant's Body Part Category:Kaiju